Project Abstract This cooperative agreement is intended to support the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS), Rapid Response Teams (RRT) and Food Protection Task Force (FPTF) Programs, as well as Special Projects supporting these programs. The intended outcome of this FOA is to advance efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system (IFSS) by assisting state programs in achieving and maintaining conformance with the MFRPS, establish and/or support a Food Protection Task Force, facilitate long-term improvements and innovation by unifying and coordinating federal/state/local human and animal food response efforts, and support innovation and integration in an IFSS using the MFRPS or RRT framework for special projects. The Minnesota Department of Agriculture (MDA) Food and Feed Safety Division (FFSD) licenses and inspects approximately 10,000 food facilities including 2,000 manufactured food facilities in Minnesota. The MDA-FFSD has a dedicated Manufactured Food Program responsible for manufactured food licensing, compliance, and inspection activities. The Manufactured Food Program has 16 staff members including one program manager, two food supervisors, one dedicated support person, and 12 field inspectors. FFSD has an additional 20 staff that fully or partially support the Manufactured Food Program in administrative capacities. The MDA-FFSD, as part of this application, will create a strategic improvement plan that outlines maintaining full conformance with the MFRPS through maintenance and continuous improvement. MDA-FFSD will advance national capacity and capabilities for response to food contamination events through the RRT and maintain a FPTF that provides a forum for all stakeholders of the state food protection system and maximize the protection of public health through integration activities. In addition, MDA-FFSD will complete special projects that amplify MFRPS and RRT work that support FDA's mission and vision for building mutual reliance in an IFSS.